The Wolf of Beacon
by Yano Uzumaki
Summary: "Well, here goes nothing. Beacon Academy, I hope you're ready." When a young man is accepted into Beacon Academy, his world gets turned upside down. While he learns how to handle the ever present creatures of Grimm, he also has to deal with highschool. And not just any highschool, but highschool that has teens that can, if they're optimistic enough, basically do anything. Oh joy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!...that is, if you count being a senior in highschool dead. ANYWHO! I'm back and I'm ready to update! my Naruto story will be updated, hopefully soon, but until then...This is what I have. I HAVE seen 'Round One' and it was amazing. I also found it funny how, to me at least, the guy who plays Lie Ren sounds like Simmons from RvB. Without further adieu, here is The Wolf of Beacon.**

 **Disclaimer: T^T I OWE NOTHING! I'M SOO POOR!**

* * *

It started out as a normal day for him. He woke up, got dressed, checked the mail…and then he found a letter from Beacon Academy. He was so happy; he jumped for joy and almost ran back into the house to show his parents. Luckily he didn't and calmly went inside and showed them. They, in turn, threw him a party where EVERYONE on his block was invited. He then started to pack afterward. When he was finished, his parents decided to give him a few presents. His dad gave him a few books to read, in case he ever got bored, and a box of condoms. He then yelled at his dad for giving him such an item, but his dad replied with, "You'll never know when you're going to need protection." He blushed a dark red at this explanation while his mother decided to smack her husband over the head, stating that "Why would he EVER need that when he's not married yet." His father also gave him the parts of his old weapon that was destroyed awhile back, saying that "You can make more use of this than I can." His mother decided to give him a few notebooks, as he was going to need them, and she also gave him some more money as well as her old weapon from her Huntress days, which was nothing more than a simple hugged both of them, happy that they both wanted him to go out and see the world as a Huntsman.

A few days later, the airship came to the port as all the students accepted got on board. He hugged his parents tightly, crying slightly as well, before leaving them and running onto the airship. As the airship took off, the pilot told everyone that they were going to be making a couple more stops to pick up the other students, so he decided to put on his headphones and listen to some music from his new MP3 that his friend got him before he left. And before he knew it, he was out cold.

 _3 Hours Later_

He woke up as someone tapped his shoulder, telling him that they were there and they needed to get off the air ship. He thanked them and went to go grab his stuff. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually got off the airship….only to see a girl in a black and red skirt sneeze and 'blow up' with a girl in all white right next to her. This caused him to raise an eyebrow at the scene and calmly walk towards them.

 _With Ruby_

"Unbelievable! This was the exact thing I was talking about! Ugh, you complete and utter dolt!" The girl in white shouted at Ruby, for sneezing and blowing up some dust the girl as shaking in front of her. As if she knew that was going to happen, she can't predict the future.

"Look, I'm really, REALLY sorry!" Ruby tried to apologize, but the girl in front of her wouldn't listen to her.

"God, what are you even doing here? This school isn't for training and sparring you know, we're here to fight monster. With that in mind, how about you watch where you're going." That last bit wasn't a question, and Ruby knew that. She was starting to get feed up with this girl's attitude towards her.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, _princess_!" Ruby exclaimed, now wanting nothing more than to punch this girl's lights out and never deal with her again.

"Heiress actually." Both turned to see a new girl walking up to them. She was dressed in mostly black and grey with a black bow on top of her head. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, a little respect around here. About time that happened." The newly named Weiss stated, smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." The new girl stated again. This caused Ruby to laugh at Weiss, who was fuming at what the new girl had just said. Weiss then noticed a vial of Fire Dust in the girl's hands and snatched it away, then turning around to walk away from them.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out to Weiss, who didn't turn back around. Ruby just sighed and turned back to the other girl and was about to say thanks, but noticed she began walking away as well. "Welcome to Beacon." Ruby said quietly to herself, as she fell back down onto the floor, in the exact same spot that she did before and just closed her eyes. Through her eyelids, she could see something covering up the sun, so when she opened them, she saw the most entrancing red eyes she had ever seen. The pupil was slit, like a cat's eye, and all around it was red.

"Hey, are you alright?" The person asked as Ruby blinked a few times before blushing and looking away, embarrassed because they probably saw what took place.

"Yeah, just having a pretty rough morning."

"Yeah, I saw that. Tell me, what does it feel like to explode?" The person asked as he helped her up. She looked at him in annoyance, before looking at what he was wearing. The first thing she noticed was that he was about 5'10" and had on a dark blue zip-up hoodie with the forearms torn off and that was currently un-zipped, showing off a black shirt that had a blue and white dragon design going in the shape of an 'S' with a grey background that faded into the black of his shirt. The next thing she noticed was his forearms, which had arm warmers on them that were black with blue edges and he was wearing finger-less gloves that were black. His pants were black cargo's with lots of pockets. He also had on black combat boots. He also had a red sling going from his right shoulder to his left hip and a handle of, most likely a- _his-_ blade. The handle itself red in color but it had black cloth wrapped around it, going into a diamond pattern. But the 2 things that stood out the most were his blue hair, as it contradicted with his red eyes, and a wolf's tail swinging behind him. Not one of those tails you can buy and wear on the hook of your pants, no. This was a real tail, meaning that he was a wolf Faunus. It was grey in color, completely different form the color of his hair.

Ruby soon snapped back to reality and remembered that he asked her a question. "It felt terrible. I hope I never to that again." Ruby pouted as she saw his smirk. "Well, I'm Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

"My name is Yano. Yano Uzu and yes, I know how weird it sounds but I still like me name." The newly named Yano said, looking at Ruby with a gleam of interest in his eyes. Ruby started to look around him, as if looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Your weapon, where is it?"

"Right here." Yano pointed at his arm warmers, and ruby just looked at them as if expecting something else. "Were you expecting something bigger?"

"Yea, kinda. I mean, I have this." Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose from her back as it shifted into scythe mode. "I call her Crescent Rose. She's a high caliber sniper scythe."

"Cool. I mean, mine do this." Yano said as he put his arms up in an X pattern, and then quickly brought them down, thus activating the arm warmers change. They began to shift and contort as they began to go over the back of his hands, and then over each separate finger. To ensure that the metal would stay over his fingers, a small wrapped around each of the knuckles and going all the way around the finger. By the end of the shifting, his forearms and the backs of his hands were covered in black metal while his fingers were covered in blue metal. "I also have to small combat knives." True to his word, he pressed a button on his arm guards and from underneath them, a slot opened up and out dropped two small combat knives. The blade was blue but the handle was black. By the time he was done show her his weapons, Ruby had the look of awe on her face. She was amazed that someone could create such a thing, even though she created her own weapon and admitted that she went 'a little' overboard when designing it.

"That's SO cool!" Ruby had stars in her eyes as she just looked at the weapon. It was starting to creep Yano out a bit, especially since he saw some drool coming out of her open mouth.

"Yeah, I also have my mom's blade but I decided not to use it unless I absolutely have to. Its not something I like to use unless the situation calls upon it. By the way, do you know where we're supposed to be headed?" Yano asked, realizing that he had no idea where they were supposed to be headed.

"Nope."

"Damn."

* * *

 **A/N: Soo, what'd ya think? Also, I'm kinda giving Yano a lot of stuff because of the simple fact that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, in this universe is OP in their own right. I mean really, at the end of last season we saw a girl with a purse that can change into a minigun and can saw a fucking NEVERMORE IN FUCKING HALF! I MEAN REALLY!? You also have a girl that can basically control POLARITIES, and when you fight against other people when both of you are using metal weapons...you see my point. Anyway, the pairing has not been decided yet. These are your options so far.**

 **Yano's options:**

 **Yano x Yang**

 **Yano x Coco**

 **Yano x Yang and Coco**

 **Yano x Anyone else that's not on team RWBY**

 **Yano x Yang and 2 more people(again, not from team RWBY)**

 **Naruto's options:**

 **Naruto x Pyrrah**

 **Naruto x someone that you can tell me about(doesn't matter if its an OC or an actual character. Just let me know which is which)**

 **These are your options people, deal with it. Also, it will be in the reviews and not on my profile, mostly because I don't know how to work this site sometimes. Anyways, I will see all of your beautiful faces in the next chapter. JA NE!**

 **Edit 11/25/15: I updated a few things as I saw fit to do so. I hope you like it. Flames will be used to help keep me warm though the winter and will be used for other things as well. JA NE!**

 **Edit 12/19/15:...I had noticed just a couple things off and I had to fix it or it would drive me crazy**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend

**A/N: Hey again guys! I got one HELL of a turnout for the first chapter! 838 views, 21 followers and already in a community! That fucking AMAZING! I love you guys! You are the real reason why authors write. Not because they want to, but because if fans who help out, give good criticism, and give their heartfelt comments out on to us. I only got one that I didn't like. But, they're your opinions and I cant change them. So, lets go to the reviews, shall we?**

 **whitestriker1219: Yes I am aware that Monty did voice Ren. Still a damn shame that the world had to lose one it its greatest at such an early age. I also thank you for your comment.**

 **bangladesh3610: I'll take that into consideration. Thanks for your input.**

 **Lightning rebel: Also, thanks for the input. I'll see what I can do on the pairing.**

 **infernogates: He most likely will be, there are just a few things that I need to do but no worry's, it'll happen.**

 **theD2.0-ReaperBlaze: WHOA! I'm sensing a lot of hostility bro. I will admit, that this is an SI but it'll be different than all of the other SI where the author makes them OP as fuck to the point where its not even fun to read anymore. Also, Naruto doesn't just get Prryah. I NEVER said that. I gave an option, and then I said whoever you guys could come up with. I'm trying to make this a friendly environment where people come to read GOOD fanfiction. SO, why don't you take a second and think before you type anything. But anyway, you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. No one is forcing you to. One more thing, Yano is my SI that I WISH I could be. He's strong, athletic, charming, funny, and most of all honest. I'm not. I'm fat, lazy, ugly as shit, so unfunny I make CLOWNS cry, and lie so much that I believe my own lies sometimes. So don't come to me and start spouting bullshit when you don't know everything. As stated earlier, think before you type.**

 **shadowfury: Yea, Coco isn't used much in the RWBY stories that I've read. And those that do, don't really do anything with her as a character, and I'd thought I could use her in here. Also, I find that Velvet is a sweet girl, from what I can tell at least, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anywho, lets get past all of that and get on with the second chapter! LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Disclaimer: CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

 _"Why did he seem...preoccupied earlier?"_ Yano thought about the meeting in the auditorium earlier. He was walking down the halls in his PJ's, which consisted of a pair of black and white camouflaged pants, no shirt, and his arm warmer weapons...what? You never know when an attack could happen. He got many stares as he walked. Some were looking at his tail and sneering, others were staring at his defined muscles, and the last ones were too preoccupied staring at the scars he had. He remembered how he got some of them. Most of them were from training too hard or having a fight with someone and he re-opened the wound too much. But there were a few that stood out above the rest. They were slash marks, like on the symbol of the White Fang. They go from his left shoulder to his right hip. Its also the same on his back. Same pattern, same length. He remembers getting those scars like it was yesterday.

He quickly shook his head, not wanting to remember at this given time. He was still quietly walking when he heard Ruby yell and throw a pillow at a yellow haired girl. He assumed them to be friends and starting walking over to them. As he got within their range of vision, they both turned to him and just stared at him. Ruby was sporting a blush that put her cape to shame and the blonde girl was just drinking in his figure and everything about it.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Yano was feeling a little weird as he has a girl staring at him like she's going to ravage his body when he's asleep. Ruby, finally getting her blush under control, just looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Great! Just talking to my sister here. OH! That's right! You haven't met her have you?" The shaking of his head confirmed her suspicions. "Well, today's your lucky day. Yang, this is Yano. Yano, this is my sister Yang."

"Nice to meet someone else whose first name starts with 'Y'." Yano held out his hand to Yang, but she wasn't paying attention. She was one of those people who were staring at his scars and trying to figure out how he got them. He noticed that Yang didn't respond to him so he shook her a bit and it snapped her out of her funk.

"Huh?...oh, sorry. I was just looking at your-"This was all she said before he cut her off.

"I know. I'm not an idiot who would think you were staring at my, so called, 'Chiseled Chest'. Still don't understand why people stare at my chest anyway." He grumbled that last bit to himself, but the girls still heard it and chuckled. "But that's besides the point. I would be a fool if I walked around without a shirt on and thought that people would look at the scars. I realized what would happened if I did that, and that's basically what I've seen so far. But they do look pretty badass in my opinion."

"Well mama likes what she sees." Yano blushed and looked away as Yang eyed him like a predator eyes their prey. She also had on a sly grin and if you looked at Yang close enough, then you could see her spouting a little pink as well. Ruby, on the other hand, was blushing so hard that you couldn't tell the difference between her face and her red battle gear. Yang noticed this and grinned even more. "What's wrong Rubles? I thought you wanted to be an adult?" At this, Ruby went from being flustered to being annoyed. She didn't know why exactly, but she never liked that nickname and Yang noticed that and continued to call her that, despite all of her previous arguments. Ruby turned her head away, as she was trying not to look at her sister, least she wanted to punch Yang so hard it could send her flying.

As Ruby looked around, still annoyed at her sister, she noticed someone by a candle reading. "I know her." Yano heard her and looked at her, confused. He noticed she was looking away and staring at someone. He turned his head and remembered seeing that girl this morning. She was still wearing that black bow in her hair.

"Yea, she was there this morning. Didn't she stick it to the chick in white?" Yano asked as he looked back a Ruby, who did the same but also nodded. Yang, seeing this as a great opportunity to get her sister to open up to more people, decided to pick up and take her over to the chick in black. Yano just shook his head and chuckled as he walked over to his bed and laid down. He just laid there for a few minutes before he heard Yang yelling at some random chick, who was also yelling back. No one decided to intervene, but Yano was fed up with it. He got up and walked over to them, a _very_ annoyed look on his face.

"HEY!" he shouted, getting all of the girls' attentions. "People are trying to sleep here! So, if you don't mind SHUTTING YOUR MOUTHS that would be just GREAT!" He shouted again, ending with a smile on his face that said never ending pain to those who talked back. It unnerved the girls, especially Ruby who only saw his nice and joyful side. He turned around and went right back over to his bed and just laid back down. He continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking about a single person.

 _"No matter what, I WILL see you again...I will not stop until I find you, and now that I'm here...I'm sure I'll see you soon..."_ Yano went to sleep with a smile a his face, thinking about what will happen during the initiation and about finding a certain someone. _"I will find you...soon."_

 _The next day_

Yano woke up at the ass crack of dawn, meaning that the sun hasn't even come up yet. This is the time he always gets up. This way, he could always get a little training in before the initiation. As he grabbed his stuff for the bathroom, he noticed that a few people were also getting up. Probably had the same idea he did or trying to get a big enough breakfast before everyone else. It was probably the second one, the more he thought about it.

After he had finished his shower and brushing his teeth, he went to the cafeteria and noticed that he was mostly right. Most of the people he saw this morning as he was getting up, they were in here eating a giant breakfast. He looked around and saw that he could take most of them, except one of them. He saw that one of them had blonde spiky hair, but he could barely see it over a few stacks of bowls. Yano knew who this was, he knew very well.

"I found you...brother." Yano said as he started walking over to him. As he got closer, he noticed that the blonde was wearing a crimson trench coat with black flames at the bottom and had a sword handle extending from his back. The handle was just like Yano's, except it was blue instead of red. That was the another thing that he could tell was his brother.

Yano went up behind the man and tapped his shoulder, effectively pulling him away from his food. The man had cerulean blue eyes that had the pupils stilted and two sets of three whisker marks, one on either side of his nose. The man's eyes widened as he looked at Yano.

"Yano...is that you?" The man asked as he got up, showing off his crimson muscle shirt and black cargo pants. He also had a fox tail wrapped around his waist. The sword that was on the man's back was held up by a blue cord.

"Yea, its me." Yano replied as he hugged the man. "Its me brother."

"Its good to see you Yano." The man said as he hugged Yano back.

"Its good to see you too...Naruto."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, it was a bitch and a half to pull this outta my ass. Anyway, the pairing has still not been decided yet. I realized that I was a bit harsh last chapter, but the only reason I was is because I don't want to write a story that has a GIANT harem in it and none of the other male characters have any girlfriends. Also, I can't really write harems. As much as I like reading them, its gonna be hard. For me, they're really hard to do and 2 girls, right now, is a limit that I'm semi-comfortable with. So, here are the results:**

 **Naruto x Weiss**

 **Naruto x Velvet**

 **Naruto x Ruby & Coco**

 **Yano x Coco**

 **There are only 4 suggestions so far. This will continue up to chapter 10. I truthfully don't know when I'll write in the romance but it'll happen. Anyways, I will see all of your beautiful faces in the next ! And before I go, have a happy Thanksgiving. I'll see if I can update before Christmas, but no promises. JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a few others

**A/N: ...I tried...I really tried...BUT, I had some family things going on and some other things as well. Any who, I hope you all had an amazing holiday and a good new years. I had a pretty good Christmas. I got a Gamestop Gift card, some clothes, some candy, $100 cash, $50 check, and a brick...yes, a brick...his name is Sir Reginald and he is sleeping...all the time. I have a quick question: Who else believes that Emerald's semblance in bullshit? That was some bullshit that they pulled in Chapter 6. Anyway, as most of the reviews were about the pairing, I'll just get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

As Naruto hugged his brother, he couldn't help but reflect on everything that has happened up until now. As when Naruto was old enough, he was accepted into Sanctum Academy in Mistral while his brother wasn't. Yano had to go to Light Academy in Vacuo, and only being able to see his brother through the CCTS (Cross Continental Transmit System), before a group of Grimm took over the area where the satellite was in Vacuo and destroyed said satellite. The worst part was that every time the group of Grimm got killed by a Huntsman or Huntress, a new group would always come in making it impossible to fix the satellite. That happened during the middle of their freshman year at their respective academies.

Yano just hugged him tighter, as if Naruto was going to evaporate into the atmosphere at any given moment. He had neither seen nor heard from his brother in four years. He was happy to see him alive and well again. As Naruto continued to hug his brother, he noticed that there was a sword strapped to his back. Breaking the hug, Naruto stares at the sword.

"Where'd you get a blade? I've known you to use one, unless you were cooking something." Naruto inquired. In all his live, his brother had only used a blade while cooking. And even then, he didn't like using it.

"What, this old thing? Don't tell me you forgot it already. It was four years ago when you last saw it." This made Naruto think. He KNEW his brother wouldn't use blade in combat, so why did he have one. "…Oh my god, you actually forgot about it."

"Can you blame me? I haven't seen you or our parents in four years! Speaking of them, how are they?"

"They're good. You might wanna try calling them later on today. It'll cheer them up knowing where you are." Naruto nodded, knowing this to be true. "Also, the sword was moms. She gave it to me to use, but she originally wanted to give it to you. She knew how much you liked her sword. "

This surprised him. He never knew that his mother would give him her sword. True, he knew the weapon, inside and out, and that he trained with it whenever he could when he was younger.

"Why did she give it to you then? I don't understand." Yano chuckled at his brother.

"She knew that you always wanted to go to Beacon and when she saw that I was accepted, she saw a chance to give you something, even if she couldn't be here personally." Naruto, to say the least, was extremely happy at the moment. Yea he had his own weapon, but his mother's was better in every way possible. He was shocked that she would GIVE it to him.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Then done say anything and take the damn sword. You deserve it anyway." Yano shrugged it off his shoulder and handed it to his brother. Naruto took it with the greatest care in the world. He knew that he would have to train with it again sometime soon, just to refresh his memory of feeling it within his grasp again.

"Thank you, brother. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Dad gave me his spare parts before I left."

"No way! That's awesome. Maybe you can finally make those things."

"Hey! You know I've been trying to make them forever. I have to idea, but now I have the spare parts that I need."

"Yea yea, of course you do. You've needed part for how long now?"

"It only took a couple years." Yano pouted as he said this. Naruto just chuckled at his brother.

"Yea well, you should probably get something to eat. We do have initiation today, and you will need your strength for whatever comes our way." Yano nodded at the sound logic that his brother gave him. He went over to the cafeteria lady and grabbed a plate of waffles with syrup and an apple. He thanked her and sat down next to his brother. As they ate in silence, they both wondered how the other had grown these past few years. Well, they would find out eventually.

 _30 minutes later_

Naruto and Yano can be seen walking through the locker room, trying to find Ruby. As they continued to walk, they noticed a blonde haired guy trying to flirt with Weiss. The boy was wearing blue pants, black shoes, a black hoodie with armor over it, wrist length leather gloves, and has a sword strapped to his waist.

As they drew closer, they noticed that there was another girl there as well. She had red hair in a ponytail that reached her waist, bronze armor that was on her upper body, a red skirt, and had a short sword and a shield on her back. They were also able to hear some of their conversation.

"-of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" Weiss yelled while shaking her arms up and down.

"Who is?" Naruto asked, not really knowing the cereal that they were talking about. Weiss just looks at him and then notices the blue haired menace known as Yano. She glared at him with so much hatred; a certain duck haired boy would be envious. Yano just smiled back at her like nothing was wrong.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Weiss asked, barely containing her rage at Yano for last night. How dare he yell at her, she was a Schnee. At this sentence, Naruto wanted to know what happened between the two of them and wanted to know why it reminded him of a certain male he knows.

 _Elsewhere_

A duck haired male, age 17 by the look of it, randomly sneezed.

"Hn. Someone must be thinking about me. Probably the dobe and how he'll never be able to beat an Uchiha."

 _Locker room, Beacon Academy_

"Pyrrha? Is that you?" The red haired girl turned, being called upon and noticed who called her. Her hand went immediately over her mouth as she saw the man she went to school with.

"Naruto?" It was barely above a whisper, but she already knew who it was. All he did was nod, and then ended up on the ground with Pyrrha trying to hug the life out of him. Naruto just hugged her back.

"I didn't think you were coming to Beacon. I thought you were going too Haven. What happened?" Naruto asked her as Weiss just stared in disbelief that this random no one knew one of the most powerful upcoming huntresses, it just didn't make any sense.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as he truly had no idea who the girl in white was. As she was about to answer him, Yano beat her to the punch.

"This is the _princess_ Weiss Schnee. She's a stuck up brat more than an heiress." Yano explained, much to Weiss' ire. She _desperately_ wanted to teach this delinquent a lesson. It's what her father would've done.

"How so? She seems like a nice person when you get to know her. Remember Yano, never judge a book based on its cover. And it looks like you guys didn't have a good start, why don't you rectify that Yano?"

"…" Yano just stared at his brother for a good 30 seconds before pouting. "Fiiiiinnnnee. My names Yano Uzu. Nice to meet you miss Schnee." Yano had his hand out and was smiling at said girl, but she was hesitant. This boy had gone from not liking her, to trying to make peace with her.

"…Nice to meet you too, Yano." Weiss shook his hand, but she wasn't very comfortable about it. If it meant that this nuisance would stop bothering her, then she would do anything.

"See? We can all be friends here!" Naruto said as he and Pyrrha had finally gotten up off of the floor.

"You never did answer my question. Who are you?" Take a guess on who asked.

"Oh Sorry, kinda got caught up in the moment. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, older brother of the pain in the ass here." Naruto put his arm around Yano, who cried out 'I'm not a pain in the ass!' only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze? As in the famous Huntsman and Huntress Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Weiss asked as Naruto just nodded. "But if you're their child and you're Yano's brother, then why does he have a different last name?"

"I'm adopted." Yano shrugged. "I was found on their doorstep in a basket and blue blanket. There was a note that had my name and birthday on it, and that was it."

"Wow, that's kinda said." Said the other blonde that was there, who was staying quiet the entire time. Everyone looked at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Ah...ummm, my names Jaune. Jaune Arc." Everyone nodded, mainly Naruto and Yano as they came later into the conversation.

"Anyway, I didn't think that you were coming here. Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto looked at Pyrrha as he asked her his question.

"Well, I thought that it was time to leave Mistral and go somewhere else. I wanted to see new places and try to make more friends." _'But I could never have a better friend than you.'_ Pyrrha thought as she looked at him.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. At least I have a friend here with me. It'd be pretty disappointing if I didn't have any friends here to help me through this." Naruto replied, making Pyrrha's smile at him even bigger.

"Well, we should probably get going. We still need to find our lockers. See ya later, Pyrrha!" Yano waved goodbye to everyone as he and his brother walked away. As they turned a corner, Yano ran into someone and sent them both falling to the ground.

"Uuhhh." Yano groaned, feeling something or someone on top of him. He looked at his chest and saw Ruby looking at him as well. She blushed profusely and rapidly stood up. Yano was a little slower than her, but he did manage to get back up. During this, Naruto was laughing along with another blonde that Yano recognized as Ruby's sister, Yang.

"Hey Ruby, nice to run into you like that." Yano chuckled as he held his stomach. They had run into one another rather hard. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good. Just talking about the teams with my sister," Ruby started, and then turned and glared at Yang, "but she doesn't want to be on my team. So much for 'Sisters 4Eva'." Ruby just sighed, looking at the ground.

"Yea well, having a brother isn't much better." Naruto and Yang heard their siblings' conversation and stopped laughing immediately. They just stood there with emotionless faces and stared blankly at Ruby and Yano, making the two younger siblings feel uncomfortable.

"I don't like where this is going. Their just staring at us." Yano whispered to Ruby as they turned, slowly, to face their older siblings. "Do you think they overheard us talking?"

"I think so." Ruby whispered back. Both of them were sweating bullets as Yang and Naruto just stood there. Naruto and Yang then turned towards one another and smiled. It was a smile that Yano knew all too well and paled at the thought of what Naruto would do to him this time.

"H-Hey Naruto! N-N-No need to d-do anything rash! W-w-we were joking! R-R-Right Ruby?" Yano stuttered. Ruby not know what to say, and not trusting her voice after hearing Yano stutter, just nodded in confirmation. After that, Naruto's and Yang's face went back to the way they were before, grinning and laughing at the predicament of their younger siblings.

Yano was about to ask what was so funny, but he was interrupted by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Will all first years please report to Beacon Cliffs immediately. I repeat, will all first years-"

"Well, looks like it's time for initiation." Naruto said as the other nodded. They all started to walk towards the entrance of Beacon Cliffs. "Let's do this, and may the odds be every in your favor."

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes it feels like I suck at this, but you guys are amazing for putting up with all these late chapters. But life as a highschool student is crazy as shit. I will try and update at least every month and a half, or every two months. I'm gonna have more time during the summer and afterward as I'm hopefully going to the community college in my city. Hopefully, I can do it and give you people what you deserve. ALSO! I have decided who Yano will be paired with, so now its just Naruto who needs a pairing. So, here are the results so far:**

 **Weiss : 3**

 **Ruby & Coco : 1**

 **Velvet : 1**

 **Coco : 1**

 **Weiss & Coco : 1**

 **Ruby : 1**

 **Yang : 1**

 **Coco & Velvet : 1**

 **You guys seem to like Weiss a lot. Now remember, this will continue up to chapter 10. Mostly because I want to see a big turnout for this poll. I may give Naruto two girls but if I do, be prepared for it to suck. I have no experience to write off of, just letting you all know ahead of time. Besides that, I hope to see you all soon. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember to leave some criticism for me as well to tell me what i can improve on. Until next time, JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Part 1

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! 56 FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR SHOWING ME LOVE AND GIVING ME HOPE ABOUT CONTINUING THIS FANFIC!*Ahem* Anywho, how are you guys doing. I going to try and keep my promise to you guys as I think day and night about this fanfic and what I could do to make it better. But, I seem to be doing a decent job if I have all of you guys who like it. Also, WHO ELSE IS** **FUCKING PISSED ABOUT HOW THE SEASON ENDED THE WAY IT DID!? Well, lets move on to reviews, shall we?**

* * *

 **Fanfic Shuffling: I agree with you on that point. Naruto and Yang do seem like a natural couple. And thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it.**

 **evans16: Thanks! Also, a lot of people really like Weiss. I don't know what happened, but its like after the 2nd season Weiss became really popular. And I'm not saying I don't like her, its just really weird how that happened so fast in my eyes.**

 **Navyson2001: Sorry to tell ya bud, but I can't write a harem story. I don't have any personal experience to go off of as I never had a girlfriend and all of my friends relationships ended like shit. It will only be 1 girl for each guy. Although, I have to say that Weiss wasn't really selfish, she was raised in a prestigious household and was in the shadow of her father and Winter. I can understand that she was bitchy in the beginning.**

 **matthewdeal25: Well, here's the new chapter bud.**

 **ZeroDivisionRaijin: I would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and read my story. It really means a lot to me. You were one of the guys who got me into writing into this story in the first place. Anyway, the deal with Yano is I just randomly came up with a character in my head and I've always wanted blue hair. But you got me thinking about that. I may do it, I may not. You'll just have to wait and see. But anyways, with the pairing, Yang might have her work cut out for her right now. I've seen A LOT of people asking for Weiss.**

 **Besides that, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and given me your opinions on who should be with the characters. I'll have more on that at the bottom. With that said, let's get on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: First Chapter!**

* * *

"Good, take your positions." Ozpin announced to the students. As everyone got into their own positions, Yano and Naruto noticed that Jaune wasn't.

"Um, Jaune. Why aren't you in position?" Yano asked, standing up straight again.

"I don't know what's going on. What position do we have to get into?"

"You have to get into your own position as we're going into that forest." Naruto answered, standing up straight as well.

"How?"

"We're being launched."

"…What?" Jaune had a terrified look on his face.

"Yes, it's just as Mister Uzumaki said. You will be launched." Ozpin finally decided to join in the conversation.

"Will we be getting parachutes?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Good luck Jauney booooooo-" Naruto started, before he was launched. Yano watched in anticipation as he was next. When he finally heard his plate whir, he just grinned.

"WOOHOOO!" Yano yelled as he was finally launched….shortly followed by Jaune screaming while flailing his arms around.

As they were flying, Yano activated his gauntlets and Naruto activated his semblance. Naruto shot a golden chain out of his hand towards a tree, effectively looping it around the tree a few times so that way it wont fall easily. He was then pulled forward by his chain towards the tree. As he got closer and closer to the tree, he willed his chain away and it evaporated into thin air. After that, he pulled out one of his swords. The sword itself was a bronze color mixed with red. The handle of the blade was blue with a bronze diamond pattern on it as well. As he was finally within a 5 feet of the tree, he raised his sword as he was going to cut the tree down before he hit it.

Naruto was now 3 feet in front of the tree. In a split second, he raised his sword. As he moved to 2 feet in front of the tree, he sliced through the tree and raised his foot during the last second. With his foot raised, Naruto put his foot on the tree and pushed off, effectively pushing the part he cut off of the rest of it. As he was still in the air, but gliding backwards, he flipped back to where his feet were both pointing at the ground again. When he landed, he landed with his right leg straight out to the side while his left was bent at the knee and his left hand was on the ground while his right still hand his sword in. As he stood up, he put his sword away and dusted off his trench coat.

"Well that was simple. OK, now I just need to find out whom I'm gonna be partnered and then get a relic. That shouldn't be too hard." Just as he was about to start walking, someone fell from the sky. The way the person landed confused him. The person could've landed any other way, but for some reason the person just landed onto their face, picking up a lot of dust. Naruto waved his right hand up to wave some dust out of the way of his face, while coughing into his left.

"Um…are you OK?" The person just groaned in pain while standing up in the dust cloud they inadvertently created.

"Ugh...Yea, I'm good. I could be better though." The figure groaned out, the voice confirming it was a male. As the dust finally receded back down to the Earth, Naruto saw what the guy looked like.

The guy in front of him stood about 5'2 and wore a zipped up jacket that was black in color. His pants were a dark purple while his sneakers were black. Slanted across his back was a rather large dual bladed battle ax. The blades themselves were red in color while they also had what seemed to be runes embedded into them. The runes looked like they were somewhat of a gold color. It seemed rather large to Naruto as he saw the handle poking out of the man's left hip.

The male in front of him also had straightened, dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders. His eyes were a sea foam green color, and they looked to be hiding behind the male's glasses. The glasses were dark purple, the same color as his pants. The guy's skin looked kinda pale, like he spent the last three days inside his house playing video games or watching anime.

"Oh Oum, my head is killing me." He held his head as Naruto continued to look at him, as if trying to assess what the male is going to do next.

"Well, you did just fall flat on your face. It's kinda expected." Naruto just sighed as he stuck out his hand. "Well since you're here, I'm gonna guess that makes us partners." The man just shook his head, trying to get some semblance of his dizziness to go away. When he finished, he just looked at Naruto's outstretched hand. He then remembered what Ozpin had said, thus prompting him to take Naruto's hand within his own.

"Heh, I guess that does." They both then shook each other's hand. "Theodore Crewe. Nice to meet you, partner."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you Theodore." Naruto smirked as did Theodore, both realizing that their partner is gonna be in for a rough time these next four years.

"Well, we better get going. Don't want everyone to get ahead of us." Naruto nodded at Theodore's logic, as it was quite possible that people could've already made it to the temple and they're just waiting for a partner now.

"Sure let's get going." Naruto smiled at his partner as they began to walk. It was at this time that Naruto realized something. "Wait, which way is it again?" Theodore stopped to look at his partner.

"Really man?" Theodore just sighed. "Look, we were launched from over there correct?" Theodore pointed behind Naruto, as said blonde nodded.

"And North is this way correct?" Naruto just tilted his head sideways in confusion. "Ugh. Just follow me." Theodore began walking north as Naruto followed silently behind his shorter partner, , wondering if his brother had found someone just as fast he did.

 _With Yano_

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUUCK!" Yano cried out as he continued to crash through trees, using his gauntlets to slow him down to the point to where he could finally grab onto a branch and do a few loops before being launched downward towards the ground. When he landed, he landed REALLY hard and in a crouching position. He was able to create a crater and bring up a small cloud of dust. When he stood up, he dusted himself off and was about to start walking before he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around and saw an alpha beowolf laying on the ground with other beowolves sleeping around it. They were all over the place, now that he got a good look at where he landed. There were multiple bushes he could see beowolves sleeping next to, and multiple trees with beowolves sleeping under them. He looked all the way around him and noticed that he was in the middle of a circle of sleeping beowolves.

He thought they would attack him on the spot since he woke them up, but was surprised when none of them moved. He was relieved and terrified at the same time. The reason being was because he knew that if he woke them up, he would have a VERY difficult time fighting his way out. He silently gulped as he began carefully walking towards the outside of the circle. After a minute, he was next to one of the beowolves and the only way around this beowolf...was to go over it. His breathing began to become shorter as he started hyperventilating. He needed to calm down before he took his first step over the beowolf.

 _"In and out. In and out. You're going to be fine."_ Yano thought to himself as he brought his right leg over the beowolf. It hovered for a second before he set it down gently on the other side of the Grimm. _"Ok, that's one leg. Now the other one."_ Just as he brought his left foot up, the Grimm had shifted and almost grabbed onto his foot with it's mouth. As he set it down on the other side right next to his right foot, he turned around to face the sleeping creatures created from literal darkness. He brought both of his arms up with his hands in fists. _"YES! I DID IT!"_ As Yano turned back around and started walking, he couldn't help but think what would happen if that had somehow turned out badly for himself. He decided not to dwell on the what COULD have happened, but decided to be glad at what DID happen.

He turned back to look at the beowolves one last time, not really sure why but he did it anyway. He looked at them, thinking to himself that they're pretty calm when they're not trying to kill everything around them. He was about to start walking again, but was suddenly stopped when something fell on his back. As he fell, he shouted "SHIT!" and landed face first on the ground with a 'THUD'. He heard whimpering on top of him, signifying that it was a _someone_ not a _something_ that fell on him. As he looked up, he saw the Grimm beginning to stir. His eyes widened, realization on his face.

 _"If they wake, we're done for!"_ Yano quickly rolled over, getting the person on top of him onto the ground. As he stood up, he looked at the person who fell on him. It was a girl. She had about shoulder length red hair and fair skin. Her eyes looked like they were white, but also like she wasn't blind. He couldn't explain how here eyes were. It just...captivated him. She was wearing long sleeved, skin tight black shirt and black cargo pants that hugged closely to her legs. She also wore black combat boots. On her back slanted from her left shoulder to her right hip, was a sniper rifle that was all black in color. There were also pistol holsters with black handles in them, showing to Yano that she had two secondary weapons.

Yano opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as he heard growling behind him. His head just drooped downward as he muttered "...Fuck." and was then launched through a tree and tumbling onto the ground. The girl, who had one of her pistols drawn, began firing on the Grimm. She frowned when her weapon did not do the desired effect on the creature of darkness. She then noticed another beowolf coming at her from her left, and quickly closing in. She drew her secondary pistol and waited for the right time to fire her other pistol. When the Grimm was 2 meters away, she fired a single shot to her left. As the bullet went sailing, the beowolf was hit directly in its head. She smiled as she saw that the bullet she sent at the Grimm exploded its head. She was _sooo_ _much happier_ since she switched regular ammo for explosive ammo. It was only for her pistols though, she couldn't find anyone that sold .50 caliber explosive rounds for a sniper rifle at all.

She was brought out her stupor as another one of the beowolves attacked, as they were all awake at this point and they were _very hungry_. She had to dodge and reload both of her pistols, realizing that if she didn't, the consequence was being Grimm food. Yano finally stood up, hand clasped firmly to his head as he tried to get the fogginess out of his head. After a minute of trying, he finally did it and looked around. He saw the girl that fell on him being attacked by the beowolves he passed by earlier. He saw that she was also getting overwhelmed and was having a tough time with all of them. He finally thought that it was time to help out. As he ran into battle, he sent some of his aura into his gauntlets. They began to shift again, but not much changed except for one thing. On his knuckles, there were now cone-shaped spikes, giving him a little bit of a piercing advantage over the Grimm. The spikes themselves were about 2 to 3 inches in length. As he brought his right fist back, he ran right up to the lead beowolf and punched. Not only did the spikes go through the Grimm's lower jaw, but the force of the punch applied with the momentum, sent the beowolf flying and tumbling to the round, body already disappearing.

Yano straightened his body and turned towards the beowolves. His red eyes burning with excitement

"So...which one of you is next?"

* * *

 **A/N: Before anything, I forgot to add this earlier but I'm doing it now. I want to give a HUGE shout out to ZeroDivisionRaijin! I've read his work and its really good, and as a thanks to him for reading and reviewing on my story, I want YOU GUYS to go and read his stuff. I really like it and i hope you guys do to.**

 **I hate the Financial Aid. I hate it with a passion. It took me and my mother an entire week to figure that shit out. Also, I kinda stopped writing this after I saw the season finale. THAT SHIT PISSED ME OFF! Besides that, I have decided to also take Pyrrha out of the running because of Season 3. I have also decided to post a poll on my profile for this to help me choose. Also, I have decided to place Coco with Yano, and Naruto will be getting only 1 girl. As stated earlier, I can't really do a good job on relationships. I would also like it if you guys gave me a little bit more criticism and maybe a few tips on writing fight scenes. I would really appreciate guys. Anyways, I have another chapter to start. I'll see ya next chapter, JA NE!**


	5. I'm back

HEY GUYS!!...I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in over a year. Things have been crazy cuz I was getting ready to graduate highschool and enter college and I still needed to finish all my school work and now that I'm IN college, it's a lot harder than they told me it would be……….i understand that these are just excuses and that you don't want to hear them, but they are the truth.

Im also informing you guys that I will be redoing the story. The main reason why I'm doing this is because I couldn't think of a way to do the next chapter and that was really annoying. I then got a case of writer's block, and well…….here we are.

Another reason why I'm doing this is because I don't think I was giving the story my all. I want to give you guys the experience of reading a good fanfiction and I was just half-assing it. So, as I stated beforehand, the story will be redone, and when the time comes for me to post the new chapter, I'll let you all know before I post it.

Anyway, I'm going g to try and get a good foothold in that later this week. Again sorry for the wait, but I want you guys to have the beat that I can offer, and with the way the story is currently, I need to put in A LOT more work to get it where I want it to be.

Well, I've taken up enough of your time, so I'll see all of you in the next chapter, JA NE!


End file.
